


Sooner or Later

by 5samn



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Alex have been friends since they were kids, as they get older their friendship develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE SHORT. Ooops.

Ross and Smith had been friends since they were four years old when Smith’s parents decided to move out of the city and into the suburbs right next door to the Hornbys. The first day they met Ross was sitting on the steps of his creaky old house sad because he wasn’t allowed in the garden, ’it was too dirty’ his mother had shouted from the kitchen. The boy he saw yesterday was playing in his garden next door with a big truck, it wasn’t fair he thought. As he looked down at his feet again to think about what he could do inside he saw two blue wellies with dinosaurs on them standing on the step below.

“Are you sad? You look sad.” The boy with the curly hair and freckles spoke clearly.

“I want to play outside but i’m not allowed.” Ross replied crossing his arms over his chest.

“I like it here the best, I think you are my friend.” The strange boy smiled.

“Okay can we play trucks?” Ross asked sincerely.

“Yes, my name is Alex and i’m four but i’ll be five soon.” Alex babbled out, as if often rehearsed.

“My name is Ross and i’m four too.” He giggled as they walked over to the other garden.

From then on they couldn't be separated, both boys cried when it was time for dinner. They spent all day together at the same school down the road, played when they got home and most of the time had sleepovers at each others houses. Both of their parents were happy they were so close, Ross seemed to calm Alex down and Alex would make Ross come out of his shell. 

When they were both eight they were allowed out the back of the houses so that they could play in the woods. Alex would climb the trees, Ross shouting at him to get down whilst picking up pretty leaves and stones. One day he climbed too far the branches he had reached bending under his weight.

“Ross I can’t get down. I’m stuck.” He shouted down.

“I told you! I’ll get your Dad.” Ross replied, tutting at Alex’s stupidity.

“No Ross please just get me down, you can’t tell him he’ll get angry again.” Alex pleaded.

“My parents aren’t home and i’m not tall enough. He won’t hurt you, you said it was an accident.” Ross shouted back.

“Please i’m going to jump catch me.” Alex replied, taking a leap of faith in Ross’ general direction.

He didn’t think about how far he had climbed and the fall to the bottom felt like ages, eventually he landed not quite in Ross’ arms as he had planned. His landed directly on Ross knocking him over, Alex was fine apart from a grazed knee and a sore hand. It was clear from the cries and whimpers coming from Ross however that he had hurt himself.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Alex got up, reaching for Ross’ hand not noticing how he clutched his other wrist.

“No my arm hurts and I hit my head.” Ross replied feebly, still crying and choking on his breaths.

“Can I see?” Alex asked, bending down.

He gently took Ross’ hand in his, looking at it like he had x-ray vision. He kissed it softly, smiling up at Ross.

“It’s better now. Mum used to do that when I hurt myself and it was always better.” Alex looked down at Ross happily.

“It still hurts, but thanks. Can we go back to my house and find a plaster?” Ross asked, trying to get up without hurting himself.

“Yeah, come on i’ll beat you there!” Alex laughed, running towards the houses.

When Ross’ parents got home a bit later and saw him with plasters all over his wrist and the back of his head they were confused. After explaining that he only fell over and it wasn’t Alex’s fault they took him to the doctors. An actual x-ray and a cast later he got to go home, running up to his room he pulled out his walkie talkie.

“Alex… Come in commander Alex.” He said.

“Ross! Oh sorry… Captain Ross! Are you alright?” Alex asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’ve got a thing on my arm. It looks like a robot arm.” Ross replied excitedly.

“Cool, show me tomorrow i’ve got to go to bed. Commander Alex out.” He laughed.

“Alright commander have a nice sleep, captain Ross out.” He put the walkie talkie back in the bedside draw and tucked himself into bed.

By the time they were seventeen many more shenanigans had been had. Ross was sure ninety percent of them were Smith’s fault, like the time he set fire to the old shed smoking a cigarette. Or even the time they held hands and jumped into the quarry filled with water at the bottom of the woods and got ill, that was Smith’s idea too. Everyone at sixth form knew Ross and Smith weren’t to be messed with, other kids had often teased them behind their backs and called them gay, like it was an insult. Smith being Smith he often held Ross’ hand in the corridor, sometimes to just show the other kids they didn’t care but mostly to protect him, Ross was so easily upset by a mean comment or people laughing at him for his glasses. They had a small group of friends made up of Ross, Smith, Trott (a small nerdy kid with braces), Katie (a girl with beautiful long hair, also Trott’s girlfriend) and Kim (a tiny fiery girl who got into trouble as much as Smith). They all lived within five minutes of the school so often met up in the woods after dinner, tonight though they had been invited to a party hosted by a friend of Kim. They knew there would be alcohol and usually wouldn't drink (well Ross wouldn’t) but tonight Ross’ parents weren't home so they could both crash at his without being told of for being drunk.

After walking for about twenty minutes out of their estate and down the neighbouring one they came to what was obviously the right house judging by the loud music and number of people. The front door was wide open so they walked in hand in hand, Ross looked around the room trying to spot someone he knew. Smiling as he spotted Kim in the corner snogging a huge blonde haired man he dragged Smith towards them.

“HEY, WHO’S THIS?” Ross shouted over the music.

Kim broke the kiss, looking shocked to see them. 

“This is my friend Duncan.” She mouthed back winking.

“HI! NICE TO MEET YOU.” Duncan smiled at them. 

Kim broke away from the man completely coming up to Ross and cupping her hand around his ear.

“Trott is in the back garden and we’re playing spin the bottle later, grab a drink.” She pulled back smiling and nodding her head towards Smith for some reason. Kim’s attention was quickly back on Duncan and Ross motioned for Smith to walk in front of him. 

Smith turned his head over his shoulder and shot him a confused look before Ross mouthed ‘Trott, Garden.’

When they finally squeezed though all of the people and made it into the garden Trott was sitting on a lounge chair in front of a fire pit.

“Hey Trott, it’s loud in there huh?” Smith motioned towards the house.

“Oh hi you guys! I didn’t think you would come.” Trott said surprised motioning for them to sit next to him.

Smith sat down on the large lounger first, pulling Ross’ waist down to sit between his lap. Tangling his arms around Ross’ chest and plonking his head on his shoulders Smith smiled at Trott.

“Yeah well we usually avoid it because I don’t really like drinking but my parents are away so I thought we’d have some fun.” Ross replied enthusiastically.

They laughed and talked for an hour or so, occasionally grabbing a beer or shot from the Gazebo set up in the corner and Smith occasionally smoking behind Ross. Something Ross thought was stupid and really wished he hadn’t picked up the habit. By the time Kim shouted outside for everyone to come in to play spin the bottle they were all rather tipsy.

Despite knowing that as their were about fifteen people sat in a circle and it was highly unlikely, Ross quietly hoped one of his goes would land on Smith. Kim was the first to go, her’s landing on a blonde haired girl called Hannah, everyone laughed as they touched lips and screwed up their faces. Next up was a lanky boy called Sjin, his landed on Duncan and he didn’t hesitate to crawl across the circle and kiss him hard, Duncan slightly recoiling in shock. After a few more rounds with people Ross barely know kissing others one landed on him. The other boy that had landed on Ross was called Lewis, he recognised him from english. Ross had not kissed anyone before, and really wanted Smith to be his first. An idea popped into his head as Lewis came closer, he moved his head to his right, pecking Smith on the lips before moving over to also kiss Lewis. Everyone around laughed mistaking Ross’ reasoning to be eagerness, not the sweet gesture it was meant to be.

“Whatcha do that for dummy?” Smith smiled at Ross, rubbing his fingers over Ross knuckles.

“I wanted you to be the first.” He whispered, his cheeks practically plum with embarrassment.

“Can we do that more when we get home later?” Smith whispered back, winking.

Ross nodded his head smiling as he looked up to see Kim kissing Katie. 

The party was dying down when Smith and Ross decided to leave, after dancing crazily with Trott and laughing their heads off at the terrible moves they were both so tired. Walking back down the road Ross was shaking violently.

“I can feel you shaking from your hand, please take my jacket Ross.” Smith begged already taking it off.

“Then you’ll be cold stupid.” He batted the denim jacket away.

“Nah, i’m fine.” Smith replied, chucking it over Ross’ shoulders and grabbing back his hand. “Anyway you’ll warm me up later in bed.” He smiled cheekily. 

“Jesus Smith, I kiss you once and now you want in my pants?” Ross chuckles back.

“Ross Hornby I was merely suggesting you cuddling me, but okay.” Smith feigned shock, sucking in breath sharply.

When they got back they headed straight for Ross’ room, kicking off shoes and walking lazily up the stairs.

“Oh god I'm knackered.” Ross sighed, pulling on his pyjama trousers, desperately trying not to eye up Smith getting changed on the other side of the room.

“I’m going to have a smoke out of the window and then i’ll get in bed, you go ahead warm it up for me.” Smith chuckled, walking towards the large bay window and propping himself up on the ledge window wide open.

“Are we going out now Smith? Like a couple?” Ross questioned shyly from the bed. 

“I sort of think we always were, I don’t know why I didn’t just kiss you then.” Smith smiled, breathing out the smoke into the cold air.

“We were four when we met, I think that’s probably why.” Ross laughed.

“You remember when I broke your wrist yeah?” Smith asked.

“That was funny, you climbed too high! I told my parents I tripped over.” Ross remembers fondly.

“Well I wanted to kiss you then, it broke my heart that I hurt you.” Smith admitted.

“You did kiss me, on the wrist at least. I thought about that for ages.” Ross laughed back.

“Well…” Smith walked over towards the bed. “now you’ll have kisses to remember forever” he smiled ducking down to kiss him softly.

“Alex Smith, a true romantic, who knew?” Ross said sarcastically, lips almost still touching.

“I’ll get you for that, don’t forget Ross I know where you are ticklish.” Smith said with a grin on his face, crawling in to the bed beside Ross and digging his fingers in the backs of his knees.

“DON’T, ALEX STOP. Please!.” Ross giggled out half shouting.

Deciding that the best way to stop him was to kiss him hard, they were soon kissing sloppily. Smith’s hands rising from the back of Ross’ legs up to his ass and stopping on the small of his back, rubbing small lines back and forth. Ross’ hands were in Smith’s curly hair, and as he laughed slightly thinking how his hair had never changed Smith slipped a tongue in to his mouth. Ross secretly loved the taste of smoke he got from Smith’s mouth, their foreheads touching Ross pulled back sucking Smith’s bottom lip.

“I think we should sleep, before I get too in to this.” Ross huffed.

“You’re so gorgeous Ross, your eyes are like diamonds with flecks of the sea.” Smith smiled.

“Flattery will get you no where, come on hug me.” Ross pecked Smith on the nose before turning around onto his other side away from him, grabbing Smith’s left arm to drape it over himself. Smith shuffled closer moving his left arm under Ross’ and curling it around his torso, his right arm reached above his head.

“Arguably this is making me worse, my dick is pressed up against you.” Smith whispers in Ross’ ear.

“Shut up and go to sleep, you're drunk and not touching me until you're sober.” Ross replies with a chuckle, shutting his eyes he falls asleep almost immediately.

It takes Smith a little bit longer, concentrating on trying to not rub up against Ross.


End file.
